America's childhood friends
by Lunavampirehunter
Summary: Lucy left for america to become a singer leaving Gray a lone so he waits for her in 2 years time Lucy comes back with amnesia leaving her memory of gray behind. what happens when Lucy loses her memory?
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: Hi guys welcome to my new story America childhood friends. Introduce yourself Gray Lucy you are the main characheters aren't you or Natsu and Juvia?**_

_**Gray: Hell no! I am the main character I can't let flame brain beat me to be the main character.**_

_**Lucy: ... Idiot ... i also can not let juvia be the main character cause I will not make her have Gray.**_

_**Me:... Moving on Lucy.**_

_**Lucy: Me (i won't say my real name) doesn't own fairy tail but owns this story but I wish she does because she can make me and Gray together**_

_**Gray: *blushes* and looks away**_

_***juvia comes in* hey dare you make Gray-sama look at you like that she tries to kill Lucy.**_

_**Me: sweat **_**_dropped s_**

_**Me: Okay while those two fight I hope you like It and I won't update If you don't give me at least 2 reviews, favourites and follows. (gives me extra time).**_

_**Gray: Isn't that black mailing?**_

_**Me:yes *whacks gray***_

_**Lucy: heres the summary.**_

_**Summary: Lucy leaves for america to become a singer while leaving gray a lone so he waits for her in 2 years time Lucy comes back with amnesia leaving her memory of gray behind. what happens when Lucy loses her memory?**_

* * *

_Flashback:  
A blonde girl stood there crying, while having a bruise knee._

_A raven haired boy came up to her and said "Are you okay?'_

_"Do I look okay?" replied the blonde girl back._

_"No" the raven haired boy said and walked off._

_"Wait" The blonde girl said and said "Don't leave me mister she cried._

_He hugged her and said "what happened?" _

_I-I tripped over a rock and sprained and bruise my ankle she replied._

_He nodded and tooked her In brided style._

_She blushed and then the boy said Where do you live I can take you there? I live on rich street she blankly replied._

_He nodded and took her there._

_When they got there the boy walked up the stairs carrying the hurt girl. The boy knocked on the door and then a beautiful blonde opened the door and saw her daughter hurt while a boy carrying her._

_Lucy the woman said "what happened. I tripped over a rock and sprained my ankle but this boy came to my rescue and took me home._

_The woman and daughter smiled at him and he introduce himself._

_"hi my names Gray fullbuster". He said They nodded and Introduce them self._

_Hi my names Lucy Heartfillia and my names Layla heartfillia they both said._

_Then after they talked the blonde girl kissed his cheek and said good bye Gray and then he blushed and said goodbye._

_He played with Lucy for a whole year but when he went to her house today there was a sign that said sale he opened the gates and house door._

_He went to Lucy's room and saw a letter to Gray It said:_

_**Dear childhood best friend Gray full buster,**_

_**Sorry! I didn't tell you this or else you'd get madded at me but I'm moving Gray to america to become a famous singer.**_

_**I'm so sorry that **_** didn't tell you sooner but you know the reason SORRY IT"S SO SUDDEN. I'll miss you Gray.**

**Love from childhood best friend Lucy. 3 :( o:(**

When Gray finished the letter he cried and cried until he locked his past in his heart with chains.

* * *

Gray then woke up looking around him seeing falling sakura blossoms falling down and his first girlfriend Juvia.

He yawned and woke up his girlfriend with a kiss on the lips she smiled and kiss him back after there little moment It was time to go home. He walked back to his house and turned on the t.v He sat on the blue sofa and watched the channel about the singers.

"Hey chickens!" Today on 7 Lucy hearfillia He froze when he heard her name, is coming to Japan to do a concert and staying here for one year.

He felt his heart skipped a beat and ignored It and went to his bedroom and slept.

His brother Lyon and sister Ultear woke him up and said mom wants to talk to you Idiot they both said.

He groaned and changed into a blue t-shirt with dark blue shorts he lazily walked down the stairs until he idioticly slipped and rolled down the stairs until he finished rolling.

Mom looked at him and shock her head and said better watch out next time baka Gray she said and went to get a first aid kit.

After mom put the bandages everywhere she looked him in the eye and said You do know Lucy's coming back don't you? he nodded and looked away from those piecing eyes. She signed and continue Gray go meet her now since your her childhood friend and don't bring Juvia or else yeah she said.

He nodded and grabbed a black jacket and he got a taxi and the taxi went to Magnolia airport.

When he arrived he paid the man $10 and rushed to the entrance once he saw a huge crowed there was Lucy with long blonde hair up to her waist with blue strips in her hair. Her eyes weren't brown any more but blue icy ones.

She had 1 person on her nose and a leather jacket, black punkist t-shirt and leather pants.

She had sunglasses on but then she turned around and saw Gray she took down her glasses and studied him and tch and walked away.

He standed there blankly "what happen to Lucy"?

* * *

**Gray: Me told me to say sorry If the chapter is to short and says thank you for listiening and watching. I can't remember the crapped she told me so much blab blab blah.**

**Lucy: "BAKA"! SHe whacked him with a leek she then said hey ****GRAY she**** hissed his name was suppose to say that me was too much off a coward to come up and say chapter ends and stuff.**

**Me: ...**

**Gray: Ohh I remember now, I won't update until I have at least two favourites, follows and reviews and other crap.**

**Me: glares at the idiot and says please read my next chapter for revenge on gray her eyes gleamed mischeively.**

**Gray: Gulped and screamed like a girl and wen out the door.**

**Lucy:sweat droppeds and walks out the door.**

**Me: walks out the door turns of the light and Goodbye!**


	2. Important message please read!

**IMPORTANT MUST READ OR ELSE! Just please **

* * *

**Me: "Hi Minna!"**

**Lucy: "Hi!" *tilts head tot he side and smiles***

**Me: Levy and Lucy *whispers the brainicacs* caculated that I won't update until Friday or Saturday or Sunday.**

**Levy: If you want *whispers ugly* Me-chan to update a story please vist Me-chans profile and pleas-**

**Me: -e press poll (If your a user) and vote for a story!**

**Levy: *twitches* "I HEARED WHAT YOU SAID BEFORE YOU SON OF A B**CH!" AND STOP CUTTING IN, BI**H!"**

**Me:...Wow...**

**Levy: *smiles pretends nothing happened* Oh and This will be posted in every-story to let you know!"**

**Lucy: BYE, Or and don't forget to read Me-chans stories. There really good!  
Me: Blushes, Bye**


	3. Read

**Me: "Sorry For not updating in a long time I was really busy!"**

**Lucy: "Me has some important news to tell you" *sad smile***  
**Me: "I won't be updating for like a 1 or 2 weeks because I am going on a holiday and tomorrow I'm going to a funeral." "SORRY!"**

**Lucy: "Me won't update until she's back!"**

**Me: "So sorry!"**

**Lucy: "This will be posted in every story that ME has!"**

**All: "Bye, bye wished you a happy new years and a great christmas!"**

**-Lunavampirehunter**


End file.
